The Demon King of Fiore
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Seven years ago an attempt was made on the lives of two members of Britannia Royalty, but as far as the world knew they were dead. By chance, Lelouch released the one who would teach him the magic and reveal ancient knowledge he would need to avenge his mother and destroy the Empire that tried to kill them. Can he keep his own power from corrupting him and save the world?


Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Fairy Tail or Code Geass. Otherwise, he wouldn't be writing fanfics.

A/N: This is something I have been planning for some time, and I even tried writing this idea as the Sea Dragon of Fairy Tail. After some mistakes and revelations made in the series itself, I have decided to start from scratch and take a new approach.

I want to thank everyone I discussed ideas with as I poured over them that made this chapter possible. I was going to hold off posting it for a while longer until I premade some more chapters, but there are a few issues I am having trouble addressing so I decided to post it and see if the feedback can help quell some of those issues.

So without further delay here we go.

* * *

 _-Telepathic Communication-_

 _Thoughts or emphasizing words_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Demon Island**

He wiped sweat from his brow as he used the oars of the old rowboat to take himself further out to sea, although the young man could have arranged for a boat to transport him to the island he couldn't risk anyone knowing about his visit to the island. Instead, he searched the southern coast and managed to recover an old rowboat from the remains of an old fishing boat along the south coast of Fiore left abandoned. He found it lashed to the ship with a rotting rope, so a simple tug on the line effortlessly freed the small boat.

The black haired seventeen-year-old had never rowed before until today, but despite some difficulty, it was easy to learn and thankfully he didn't need to go far.

Once he was far away from the shore and a safe distance away from any potential observers in the from the shoreline he put the oars down before raising a hand. The hand began glowing with green energy, causing the water around the boat to illuminate a pale green before an unseen power began propelling it forward at a pace that slowly increased.

Occasionally a fish would surface belly up in the wake of the small boat as it proceeded further out to sea, but as the rowboat moved the young man used his free hand to study the map and compass he had brought to ensure he kept the boat pointed in the right direction. He traveled for hours in complete darkness with little means of light, but he had other ways to see in the dark.

As the sea breeze blew across his face, his amethyst eyes scanned the map while being very careful to ensure he was heading in the right direction while using the stars as an additional means to navigate after the sun slipped below the horizon. His eyes were glowing red as he channeled magic into them to enhance his vision enabling him to see in the darkness. Despite the risk traveling so late at night brought the young man didn't want to risk being seen by anyone.

 _I should reach the island by morning._

He pushed some black hair away from his eyes as Lelouch focused on his task as he continued on course towards the small island of Galuna which, according to his information possessed an ancient temple. That was his destination to seek an artifact and some tomes hidden with it for his mentor. Lelouch would keep the artifact for himself, but his mentor would be given the books in exchange for the information leading him to the object and for further training in the black magic of demonic summoning as well as shadow and chaos magic.

Lelouch Lamperouge steeled himself for an all-night journey.

As far as the world knew and his sister was aware of Lelouch Lamperouge was a humble potion maker who operated and owned a small, but a successful alchemy store within Magnolia Town. He could've joined the local magic guild as his younger sister did, but he wouldn't have the freedom to pursue his own agenda. His agenda was one of vengeance, but to achieve it, he would need many things.

Among his needs, besides needing resources and followers, were weapons or more appropriately trump cards to tilt the future conflict more in his favor, primarily since this was a world where magic was commonplace. The Holy Britannia Empire was possibly the most powerful nation in Earthland due to the high quality and capabilities of their mages or wizards.

His journey to Galuna Island was for that purpose.

Lelouch continued his voyage towards the island under cover of darkness using his magic and the voice of his mentor in conjunction with his map and compass to stay pointed in the right direction. As he focused on his task, his mind wandered back to memories of seven years ago.

* * *

 **Seven Years Ago...**

* * *

"My mother is dead!" Lelouch asked, his an expression mixed with disbelief and horror.

His own shaken voice furthered display his mixed emotions, even as his seven-year-old sister held onto her brother's right arm before she began weeping while trying to deny what happened. The one who had brought the news only further confirmed the demise of their mother since he was the man who was an adviser to his own father and a man who possessed the highest level of influence in the Empire.

"Regrettably, it is true."

Despite his advanced age, the old man before the siblings was arguably one of the Empire's most powerful mages rivaled by only the Emperor and one other. His long, white robe with a tattered bottom hid his sturdy frame. He wore a black cape with several sharp, more elongated lozenge-shaped spikes around the back of his head.

He possessed a fair skin complexion with dark brown eyes and shoulder-length pale silvery hair with a short mustache and a mildly thin beard that reached down below his collarbone. He was the Grand Vizier of the Royal Court and the Supreme Commander of Britannia's military might known only by the name August.

"Her death is still under investigation; however, I have made arrangements for the two of you to return to the homeland in secret for her funeral."

"Why in secret?"

The question came from a young girl who was the same age as Lelouch, ten years old. She wore a white dress trimmed in gold with a jeweled tiara on top of her long green hair. She possessed a fair skin complexion with green eyes to match her waist length hair.

"That, Princess Hisui, is due to the suspicion that the assassination was orchestrated by another member of the royal family," August answered respectfully to the young royal, which sent a shiver down Lelouch's spine as well as Hisui's.

It was common knowledge Britannia was different from other nations and kingdoms due to their belief in the strong rules over the weak. This extended to those born with magic, which spread to the noble families and even the royal family itself. Britannia believed in bloodlines from magical families and claimed the royal family had the world's influential magical lineage as proof, so marriage among exceptional mages was expected. However, the secret was also in the competition between members of the royal family to ensure the strongest was chosen as the next Emperor.

The result was that assassination among members of the royal family was not uncommon especially since as a way to ensure the most potent magical empowered bloodline the Emperor possessed multiple wives and mistresses and children born were to strive to become the heir by eliminating their completion as long as they were not caught.

Even if there were suspicions, it meant nothing without proof.

"It was someone within the royal family who killed mommy?"

Lelouch's younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia asked in-between sobs.

She looked different from her older brother with long sandy brown hair styled into a pair of pigtails with violet eyes. She wore a pink and red trimmed dress.

Lelouch was shaken by the revelation, but in reality, a part of him should've known something like this would happen given his mother's relationship with the other consorts of the Emperor.

 _One of them had my mother killed._

The ten-year-old child was positive because aside from the less than friendly relationship Marianne vi Britannia had with the other consorts. There was the possibility her murderer was motivated to see her killed because she was born a commoner even though she possessed potent magic and skills to match. She was formidable enough to become the youngest ever to be appointed to the elite mages of the Empire, the Knights of the Rounds, and became a wife of the Emperor at twenty.

Such unions were especially encouraged if they both possessed powerful magic, but there were some who viewed the union between a commoner and an Emperor was unsightly.

That gave Lelouch some possible suspects, but it didn't do much to narrow down the list.

"I know they should attend the funeral, but isn't going back alone dangerous?" Hisui E. Fiore inquired as both her voice and expression indicated that she was genuinely concerned for them.

Lelouch and his sister have been living as guests at Mercurius, the castle located in the heart of Crocus the capital city of Fiore. Officially the siblings were sent to live aboard under the pretense of allowing the prince to experience the world and different magics. It was authentic to some extent since Lelouch was struggling with magic, but real intent was to establish the foundation of marriage between Hisui and Lelouch once the two were old enough.

It was the hope of the Magic Council and the King of Fiore, despite his own reservations, would help open a better diplomatic dialogue with the aggressive empire which was being barely held in check by the Magic Council.

Both Lelouch and Hisui saw through the ploy easily, but both children thanks to Nunnally became close friends with one another during the year they spent in Fiore.

"You are correct," August replied in agreement. "However Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally would still be in danger regardless, and someone would use their deaths to create a convenient excuse to go to war with this country."

It was a chilling thought, although unlikely, the fact was there were some members within both the nobility and even the royal family that wanted their country to invade and conquer Fiore as Britannia had done to smaller nations in the past before their actions were halted by the Magic Council.

Even then there were fears that if the Magic Council lost their means to keep Britannia in check, then war was inevitable to break out or if a very convenient and justifiable excuse were given to them.

"I can assure all of you that I am overseeing the arrangements with the utmost secrecy in mind. Only the Emperor, his brother and I are aware of the arrangements."

Lelouch didn't like it, but he knew he had little choice.

"Very well," Lelouch said reluctantly.

Sadly, things didn't go well for them during their return trip.

* * *

 _Finally..._

Lelouch beached the boat on the deserted shoreline. The former prince made landfall that was a safe distance away from the village located on the other side of the island. Once he was satisfied the coast was clear Lelouch utilized telekinesis to pull the boat farther from the waterline until he could hide it behind some large boulders nearby.

Then he wreathed himself in shadow magic, a simple trick, but a useful one. In moments to anyone standing a few feet from him, Lelouch would be invisible. The potions he had bathed in before coming to the island would mask his scent making it hard to distinguish him from his surroundings. Lelouch did this knowing some mages possessed a heightened sense of smell obtained through magical means and training. He wasn't expecting a conflict with mages on the island, but this was one of the many ways Lelouch used to protect his identity because exposure would endanger both his sister and himself.

The tall cliffs surrounding the small beach helped in concealing the boat, although getting up would've been difficult he used magic to levitate to the top before walking into the jungle towards the mountain that marked the island's center.

 _I am here._

Lelouch spoke internally before another voice answered within his own thoughts thanks to a link between his mentor and himself.

 _-Good job, but remember you'll be unable to summon until you are within the temple since demons cannot approach it.-_

 _I know..._

The temple of the moon was unique in that it was designed as a place of purification becoming a holy place. As such demons could not approach the temple without being unknowingly turned around by the magic that was infused with its structure. However, because Lelouch was human, he wouldn't be affected. The servants he could summon on the other hand would be unless he called them forth from within the temple.

An hour passed, although Lelouch was tired from walking, he was pleased to have reached the entrance into the temple. It appears to have been built into the mountain, but in reality, nature had reclaimed the ruins as time had allowed the accumulated overgrowth to cover most of the external structure with green vegetation that must have taken hundreds of years. Pieces of the temple's architecture and the altar at the top could be seen, but Lelouch suspected the internal structure could be weak from the passage of time so he would need to tread carefully.

 _This temple must've been_ _entirely_ _something back in the day before it was abandoned._

As Lelouch ascended the steps towards the main entrance, he stopped when he heard a voice echoing from within the temple. Lelouch listened, trying to make out the sounds ahead, before cautiously moving forward. Even though Lelouch was invisible, he moved to the side of the entrance as a precaution, and to better mask his presence. He was careful because one wrong step and he could make a noise that would alert the people ahead to his presence despite his invisibility.

 _Even if they can't see_ _me,_ _they could find me._

Lelouch peeked inside the temple from the entrance, and he saw two mages he was familiar with because they were members of the same guild his sister was a part of.

"Just what age was this place built?"

The first of two young men were Gray Fullbuster, a mage who specializes in ice-make magic. His spiky dark hair and blue eyes made him easily recognizable. However, as something of an oddity about the young man he had a bad habit of stripping, so it was unfortunately not uncommon to hear Gray walking around the guild in the nude, which worried Lelouch because he didn't want his sister to see that.

Thankfully, that hasn't been a problem because Nunnally has been lucky enough to avoid seeing him nude. He was dressed in a dark blue collar shirt and dark green pants with black shoes.

 _And he's here as well…this can't be good._

Gray's opposite in both magic and his rival in a sense was the infamous Fire Dragon Slayer Mage; Natsu Dragneel. His spiky pink hair, scale-like white scarf, and black eyes made him the type that was easy to spot in a crowd. Like Gray, he had a fair skin complexion as he wore white pants, black sandals and a black vest trimmed with gold.

 _She must be the new member of the guild Nunnally told me about; Lucy Heartfilia._

From what Nunnally had told Lelouch the young woman was a Celestial Spirit mage able to summon spirits through the use of unique keys. The seventeen-year-old had shoulder-length blonde hair with some of it tied into a small ponytail on the right side of her head with a black bow. She possesses brown eyes and a fair skin complexion, wearing a pink tube top under a green spaghetti strap shirt with a cream colored skirt with black boots.

Lastly, there was Happy, Natsu's friend who is usually found by his side. Happy was an Exceed, a small humanoid shaped cat that could sport white feathered wings.

 _This could be a problem. If a fight breaks out it could bring down the entire temple._

Besides that problem Lelouch was trying to determine was the reason for the appearance of Fairy Tail mages on the island. Was there some kind of mission related to this island, he didn't know about?

Lelouch was confident they were not after what he sought because they would've sent the Rune Knights for that.

"Look at that!" Natsu said, pointing to a moon-shaped craving upon the wall overlooking the entrance. "It's got a mark that looks like the moon."

"I heard this island was originally called the Island of the Moon," Gray commented.

"An island of the moon, a curse of the moon and a moon symbol," Lucy said with one hand on her chin as she was in deep thought as she spoke out loud, "There is something not right about this ruin."

 _Curse of the moon?_

The former prince was wondering if that was probably related to their purpose here.

"This place is really a wreck. I wonder if the floor is even safe to stand on." Natsu commented before he began stomping one foot onto the stone floor.

"HEY STOP THAT THIS PLACE IS FALLING APART REMEB-" Lucy shouted, but it was too late as the floor below Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy gave way interrupting the young woman. The ancient stone floor crumbled sending the two falling into an underground cavern that was directly below where they were standing.

Lelouch merely sighed as he was expecting something like this as the sound of the group voice's faded as one was screaming and the other two, likely Gray and Natsu were arguing all the way down.

 _I know Natsu doesn't seek to intentionally destroy whatever is around him when he is on a mission, but that can be credited to the fact he usually gets carried away._

That was something could be attributed to most of Fairy Tail's members, although Natsu was usually the one who left more property damage in his wake compared to the other members. One could call it a trend of the guild in an amusing way, but Lelouch was deeply concerned at the possibility of the temple being destroyed before he could find what he sought complicated things.

 _Maybe if I can learn about their purpose here, then I could indirectly help them complete their_ _mission,_ _so_ _I can_ _finish_ _my task without being discovered._

After Lelouch cautiously examined his surroundings, he carefully conjured a small sphere of darkness wreathed in shadow. It slowly faded from view, but a thin outline of the small eye-like orb could be seen. The hooded young man approached the hole in the ceiling before dropping the little mystical eye into the hole. Once that was done Lelouch retreated to a darkened corner of the room before placing an invisible hand over his eye, enabling him to see and hear through the shadowy construct he created.

It was a spell he learned from his mentor, who had saved him from death when he and his sister were attacked during their return to Britannia. It was complicated, but a simple spell once it has been mastered and a handy one.

Seeing through the sphere, Lelouch saw the large chamber Natsu and the others had fallen into, which surprisingly went further underground than Lelouch had thought. The eye floated to the ground as it neared the bottom before seeking out Natsu and the others to track their movements and hopefully discover the reason they were here.

"Don't bust up anything more than you have already!" Gray shouted, but that moment he, Natsu, Lucy and Happy all noticed something in the heart of the enormous cavern they had fallen into.

Lelouch was just as surprised by this discovery as they were, but this only heightened his concerns even more so.

"THERE IS A HUGE MONSTER FROZEN IN ICE!" Happy exclaimed, entirely shocked by the discovery of a massive towering block of ice that was at least several stories all. Within the ice was a demonic creature just as gigantic with long limbs, including clawed hands and reserve joint clawed feet with horns and a long mane on its back with hollow eyes.

"Deliora!" Gray shouted recognizing the demon, and after a moment Lelouch knew the name as well.

 _I heard of him, that monster terrorized the northern continent until a powerful ice mage managed to trap it within an enchanted prison of ice stopping it in its tracks. A_ _prison made of ice_ _said that no magic could melt it, but that prison was_ _crafted_ _at the cost of the caster's life._

Lelouch's mentor spoke offering his own input.

 _-This might be part of why those mages are here?-_

 _Explain?_

 _-That ice prison was created using Iced Shell. As you_ _know,_ _it is_ _powerful_ _sealing magic that creates a prison of ice formed from using the user's spirit and physical body to_ _build_ _it. This only makes the ice even harder to melt using time magic due to the materials that created it. It is almost impossible to melt.-_

Lelouch caught that last part.

 _Almost?_

 _-The creature must've been brought here_ _to_ _use the temple to melt it. The Temple of the Moon was_ _initially created_ _to harness_ _the moon's power for the Moon Drip, arguably the most powerful dispel_ _magic_ _in existence. It works by channeling magic from moonlight and collecting it until you have enough to dispel any magic including Iced Shell. They must've been here for quite some time since to gathering enough magic from the moon to_ _disperse sealing_ _magic of this scale would need at least a few years.-_

 _I see, but are there any ill effects? Obviously Fairy Tail didn't know about this demon or the temple's purpose, so something else indirectly related to this place brought them here since one of them mentioned a curse of the moon._

Lelouch's mentor was quiet for a moment indicating he was carefully contemplating something, but as he and Lelouch worked to unravel the purpose of Fairy Tail's real reason for coming to this temple, the latter was keeping his attention on the group hoping to discover anything further that could be useful. One thing was clear though; this temple was occupied by a hostile force seeking to free the demon from the ice that imprisoned it.

* * *

As Lelouch was speaking to his mentor telepathically the Fairy Tail mages, mostly Gray, has been trying to grasp how and why Deliora, the Demon of Disaster, who has been imprisoned within Iced Shell for ten years was here when it was in Brago. However, they ceased further discussion when Natsu, thanks to his enhanced senses, heard someone coming down from a flight of stone steps that led up to the surface.

The mystical eye Lelouch created retreated into a darkened corner, but where the eye could watch the stairs and have a better vantage point overall.

Entering the cavern from the stone stairwell was two young men. The taller of the two stood out by not wearing a shirt, but he wore a pair blue jeans. He possessed neck length shoulder brown hair with usual canine features like ears and a muzzle making him stand out. His complexion was tanned to match his attire. He wore brown shoes themed after an animal likely to make his appearance more stylish.

His companion was the shorter of the two with spiky blue hair and thick black eyebrows. He had a lighter complexion compared to his partner and wore a green coat with black pants.

"This is where the voices were coming from?" The shorter of the two noted while his partner seemed almost passive. "I am feeling a bit sleepy, but have you been bathing in the Moon Drip because of your ears."

"I HAVEN'T BATHED IN NOTHING!" Toby Horhorta snapped. "They are part of my look, so figure it out yourself idiot!"

"I was just pulling your leg idiot!" Yuka Suzuki replied back.

Moments later, another had arrived in the cavern using the stairs. The next member of their group was a young woman who appeared to be the same age as Lucy and others with a fair complexion and pink hair styled into pigtails. Her choice of attire was a bit odd as she wore a choker tied into a ribbon, a short purple and pink spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings. Completing it was black leggings with high heeled sandals with two long wing-like extensions hanging from her back.

"Yuka and Toby," the woman began clearly distressed, "it's terrible. Some bully has beaten up poor Angelica!"

"That rat!" Toby snapped.

"She isn't a rat." Sherry Blendy said, defending her pet. "She is a Hunter prowling through the darkness. She is love!"

"So we have intruders?" Yuka replied calmly.

"It's almost time for the moonlight to be gathered. Why did such a sad thing have to happen?" Sherry said sadly. "Let's find them and take them out before Lord Reitei hears of this. Before the moon appears."

"Yes," Yuka said, before adding. "They've seen Deliora, so we cannot allow them to live. If they tell the council about what they saw then everything will be ruined."

"We must treat these invaders to the endless sleep, in order words love."

"You mean death!" Toby shouted in annoyance. "We're going to kill them."

Lelouch had his eye beginning to tail the trio as they left the cavern. The lack of proper lightning helped the small magical eye stay hidden.

 _I need one of them alone._

The former prince had devised a plan, but for it to work, he needed one of those three alone. He was waiting to hear where each of them planned to search, although it was likely Sherry would be alone since Toby and Yuka seemed to be the type to stay together.

"I'll go out through the front and patrol the front." Sherry offered.

"We'll check the second floor." Yuka offered.

Smiling darkly Lelouch dismissed his eye before summoning shadow and the second magic he could wield, chaos, within both of his hands.

"From the dark beyond I call you. Malicious cunning and deception to bring my enemies to knee come forth!" Lelouch chanted quietly as possible to complete the summoning spell.

This caused his invisibility to fade, but it would be brief.

Upon the ground, before him, a magical circle appeared glowing a dark ominous green before black smoke shot up from the edges of the summoning circle before coming together to form a humanoid shape that stood over fifteen feet tall with a hulking muscular body and reversed jointed legs with hooves. Curved horns appeared, as did demonic wings and shining black armor trimmed with gold and matching forearm bracers materialized before the demon summoning was complete. His skin was dark being a dull gray color with brown fur from his waist down and black hair with razor-sharp claws.

He bowed down before Lelouch.

"What is your command?"

"I don't have much time to explain, but..." Lelouch said as he began explaining phase one of his plans.

Minutes later Sherry neared the temple's exit before a pale green mist enveloped Sherry with little warning. Her limbs lost their strength before instinctively trying to cry out for help, but mist trap set by the demon Lelouch had summoned. Sherry's vision began to fade as she saw the towering creature slowly approach her before she lost consciousness.

"Possess her Varimathras, and use her to infiltrate the enemy's ranks. Then, if Fairy Tail does as expected it will give me the opening I need."

"Should I kill her afterward?"

Lelouch completed that for a moment before answering.

"For now keep her alive, besides we could use her as a hostage if the situation demands it."

"Very well. I'll ensure your plan succeeds."

Infiltration, subterfuge, and masters of terror were the words that described the demonic Nathrezim. Powerful demons possessing considerable strength in conjunction with being mighty masters of the dark arts, but they prefer to turn their enemies against one another through manipulation and guile making them masters of trickery and deceit.

The one Lelouch had called from their home dimension to serve him as per their contract was known as Varimathras. He is among the most cunning and deceitful of his kind and eagerly helped Lelouch for a chance to wreak havoc upon Earthland. Without Lelouch, his presence upon the mortal plane would virtually impossible as he was both the means in which he could enter Earthland and his anchor to keep until he was no longer needed.

Transforming his body into a black mist Varimathras entered Sherry's body through her nose and ears before the possession was complete.

 _Through her_ _memories,_ _he'll find out the motive for their actions._

Lelouch retreated back into the shadows, concealing himself once more with invisibility, as the now demon possessed Sherry Blendy opened her eyes. Varimathras would delve into her memories, enabling him to mimic the young woman to blend in more seamlessly. No one would tell the difference unless Varimathras decided to reveal himself, and thanks to possessing Sherry's body and memories he could use her own magic.

Most importantly by possessing the body of a human Varimathras wouldn't be affected by the powers that made the temple a sacred place that wouldn't allow demons near it.

All Lelouch had to do was wait.

* * *

Inside the cavern below Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were hiding in the corner of the cavern behind a large boulder. Even though Natsu was upset with Gray for punching him, he had wanted to attack Yuka, Toby, and Sherry to get some answers out of them, but Gray convinced the group to wait until nighttime when they began the gathering of moonlight they mentioned. In a way, Gray didn't expect this mission became a very personal one for him upon seeing Deliora, which he last knew was supposed to be sealed up within a glacier. He wanted to know why Deliora was moved here, but so far they only had the name of the ringleader which wasn't anyone Gray recognized.

Trying to grasp their motives was difficult since he didn't see much reason why anyone would bring Deliora here, and the idea of trying to melt the ice that encased him was ridiculous, to say the least, considering the price paid to seal the demon in the first place. That wasn't even taking into account the sheer devastation the monster caused before his mentor, Ur, gave up her life to put a stop to the monster that murdered his parents when he was a child.

Deliora was the source for much of the suffering Gray had to endure as a child, which only enraged him upon seeing the demon.

Seeing it brought up old memories of the woman whose mastery of ice magic led Gray to seek her out so he could obtain the means to kill the demon that murdered his family. Looking back he was such a fool thinking a child who had grasped was still training to become an ice mage could beat a demon as terrible as Deliora.

He wasn't alone in his training, however…

"Huh!"

Gray's thoughts were interrupted when a beam of magical energy poured in through a hole in the ceiling hitting the top of Deliora's frozen prison.

How much time passed?

No one could be sure since no one had a watch or any means of keeping track of time, but it seemed nightfall had already come and whatever those who had brought Deliora were probably behind the light shining upon Deliora.

"HEY WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Gray shouted as he worked to wake Natsu and Lucy who had both fallen asleep alongside Happy. "Whatever they are doing it is starting!"

* * *

Hidden in the shadows in another corner of the temple a slumbering Lelouch was awakened by a telepathic message from Varimathras. His invisibility spell was maintained even as he slept thanks to requiring very little magic and effort to sustain it.

 _-_ _Master,_ _they have begun their ritual.-_

 _Thank you Varimathras._

Lelouch replied through their telepathic link.

 _Inform me when Natsu and the others intervene._

 _-_ _Yes,_ _master.-_

Lelouch rose up from where he spent the day sleeping in preparation for tonight. The room he had chosen to spend most of the day in resting was where the secret passage leading to a sealed wing of the temple that led into the temple's catacombs. It didn't connect to the underground caves, but through a spiraling stone staircase, it bypassed the underground cavern descending much deeper into the island where the labyrinth-like catacombs held the treasure Lelouch sought. On the other hand, it was remarkable that Sherry and her fellow mages hadn't stumbled upon the catacombs, which Lelouch suspected the magic that enchanted the temple that kept the demons away must've worked to protect the passageways leading the catacombs from discovery.

 _The caverns below me were left as they were to fool anyone trying to find the scepter into believing they weren't there._ Lelouch thought as he dusted his robes off.

Once he was ready, and his mind focused on what was ahead. Lelouch approached what appeared to be a wall with a stone carving depicting a scepter with demonic imaging surrounding it with an image of the moon behind it. It looked to be just part of the wall, but Lelouch knew it was the secret door that led to the catacombs.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch focused his thoughts and magic before casting a spell to open the passageway.

Demonic Magic was the key to opening the door and to claim the treasure, which was why it was sealed within the catacombs below the Temple of the Moon because the sacred ground it sat on repelled demons, and demonic summoning was forgotten magic. Unlocking the catacombs would've been impossible for anyone else except for Lelouch because as a Demon Summoner, he wielded demonic magic and Lelouch wasn't a demon. Furthermore, his mentor was familiar with everything about the temple and the catacombs, so his inside knowledge allowed him to not only discover the location of what he sought...

Lelouch knew how to reach it.

Weaving his hands in an array of intricate patterns muttering an ancient incantation he caused the wall with the carving upon it to split open revealing several gates that sealed the passageway. There were physical gates, but there were enchanted ones behind them sealed with an array of locks composed of magic and different spells. Using his magic, combined with minor applications of telekinesis, Lelouch began dismantling each lock with ease.

However, one of the gates had a trap Lelouch had triggered when he removed its lock.

The former prince surrounded himself with demonic energy creating a shell of raw magic around his body that caused his invisibility spell to cease revealing him. The magical shield deflected the profiles consisting of spears and magically formed projectiles in the form of fire, ice and lightning spells. The spells were easily deflected due in part to years of neglect causing the spellwork to weaken thanks to the temple crumbling affecting the magic keeping the catacombs sealed.

One barrier remained, but this one didn't have a lock and was reinforced with enough enchantments that Lelouch would have to destroy it. Such an act was sure to draw attention, but fortunately for him, the former prince anticipated this. He only had to wait for Natsu and company to engage Sherry and her companions. The coming conflict would provide the perfect cover.

All Lelouch had to do was wait once again.

* * *

On the top of the temple where the Moon Drip Ceremony was being conducted, as moonlight was being collected as part of the ritual to melt the enchanted ice the demon was sealed in, Sherry stood with Yuka and Toby. A group of their followers was gathered around a unique platform where all of the runes carved into the ground allowed for the ceremony of collecting moonlight.

Standing with Sherry and the others was the leader of their group.

With them was their leader, a young man wearing a white cape with a wide collar and a silver helmet fashioned after a skull with horns and a mane of purple fur on the back. Under the cloak, he wore a blue, high collared tunic trimmed with gold and dark pants with armored greaves.

The possessed Sherry approached the leader of their group who went by the name Reitei instead of his real name. Thanks to being able to tap into her memories Varimathras was able to flawlessly impersonate her.

"Lord Reitei," Sherry spoke, "It is so sad. There were intruders this afternoon, but we found no sign of them. I cannot think of love at a time like this."

"Intruders," Reitei muttered seemingly in deep thought as Yuka and Toby were discussing the matter, "It is likely they were petitioned by the village."

After a moment of contemplation, Reitei made a decision.

"We cannot have them interfering. Everything should be ready for tomorrow night thanks to all of the Moon Light we have gathered." Reitei explained before ordering. "As such, I want the village and its inhabitants eliminated."

Though Varimathras, Lelouch was aware of the orders that were given. Part of Lelouch was tempted to order Varimathras to kill them one by one while on their way to the village. He did not approve of what they were going to do, but Lelouch couldn't reveal himself until he got what he came for.

Besides he knew Natsu and members of Fairy Tail were present, so he could leave it to them.

 _Do nothing for now, but play along. Besides if my predictions are_ _correct,_ _then Natsu and the others should be on site._

Lelouch flexed his arms as he prepares to blast open the doors. At worse if Natsu and the others failed to stop them, then Lelouch would make a note to ensure Reitei and his followers don't leave the island alive in retribution.

 _-Master, Natsu has made his presence known.-_

The young man grinned.

 _Just as I was hoping._

Lelouch was ready to destroy the last barrier. He just needed the battle above to provide an opportunity to cover the resulting explosion.

 _-NOW!-_

He hurled a large sphere of demonic fire, the sealed door shattered with a thundering boom, sending stone and burning wooden splintered scattered. The explosion was just in time to match with a tremor that originated from the ritual site. Regardless Lelouch hurried into the opened passageway, but before descending down the steps, Lelouch cast an illusion to hide the doorway before setting a trap at the top of the stairs.

It would be the first of many Lelouch would leave to ensure no one could interrupt him.

Upon finishing, Lelouch hurried as quickly his legs could carry him. He knew it would take time to reach his destination, but just the same he had no desire to waste time. Part of that was due to the presence of Fairy Tail because Lelouch anticipated the possibility of the temple sustaining severe damage. With that in mind, Lelouch wanted to accomplish his goal of obtains the scepter as quickly as possible.

 _Once the scepter is mines I can begin collecting the other weapons, and then with the right_ _followers,_ _Britannia shall fall._

Using his memory of the map he had memorized, and channeling demonic power to enhance his eyesight, Lelouch hurried through the dark corridor.

* * *

A/N: I thought about continuing the chapter beyond this point, but this seems like a good cut off for now.

Lelouch's magic was apparently based off of World of Warcraft as are the demons who Lelouch summons as his servants. Trying to pick names for them was a pain, which was because either a suitable name was taken or it didn't feel right. I also used some elements to inspire some of the artifacts and weapons Lelouch tends to seek out in preparation for his conflict with Britannia.

And yes Britannia the Alvarez have been merged into one.

More about Lelouch's backstory and other information will be revealed during the story.

Another reason I had held off from posting this story for so long was the problem of choosing a suitable love interest for Lelouch.

Part of my criteria was based on the following.

Can act as good combat support given that Lelouch is similar to Lucy in fighting style in that he is reliant on his summons for the most part, but he does possess some offensive spells that make him more of mid to long range fighter than being up close and personal like Natsu.

The pairing has to be intriguing and has excellent opportunities for development, both in a story and character sense.

With that in mind I narrowed down the following as candidates, I have been considering, but haven't settled on a good choice.

Mirajane Strauss

Kagura Mikazuchi

Angel/ Sorano Agria (Fairy Without Wings inspired that idea)

Kyôka or Seilah (Lelouch can't have both, and I feel a harem for this story wouldn't be appropriate.)

Hisui is also considered, but not like since she doesn't quite meet my criteria, but who knows as the story unfolds. I am probably going to go ahead with the story, and at a certain point, I'll make my choice depending on how it all plays out. I didn't consider Ultear because, like Mirajane, I feared she would be a predictable choice leaving me with possibly Kagura (who was intended to be paired with Lelouch in the original version and the only person who meets my criteria), but I am not confident about the pairing. I am not doing Erza and Lelouch because the author of Fairy Without Wings has done that already.

Why do I have Kyôka or Seilah listed, well I can't say why without spoilers but given the demons, he can summon and his demonic magic its probably easy to assume at this point Lelouch draws the attention of certain dark guilds.

Or Lelouch takes a more dark path…

The identity of his mentor will be revealed in coming chapters too after things on the demon island are resolved.

Anyway that's it for now and I look forward to your feedback.


End file.
